A Very Tony Christmas
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Five slips of paper, four nutmeg Caf-Pows, three wrapped staplers, two sick agents, and DiNozzo with a surprise. Ziva is sick with a fever, and McGee has food poisoning. Tony decides to take it upon himself to make sure that they have a Merry Christmas.


**A Very Tony Christmas**

Five slips of paper, four nutmeg Caf-Pows, three wrapped staplers, two sick agents, and DiNozzo with a surprise. Ziva is sick with a fever, and McGee has food poisoning, so Tony decides to take it upon himself to make sure that they have a Merry Christmas.

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS, not me, but I wish I could have Tony or McGee for Christmas. :)

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo dropped the stack of paperwork on his desk with a loud thud, covering up the sound of cheesy Christmas music coming from Timothy McGee's computer. It was Christmas Eve and he was stuck doing paperwork with no case to speak of. It had been a slow week. McGee emerged from the bathroom and Tony gave him a sly smile. The young man stopped and turned around, running back to the restroom with his hand over his mouth. Tony grimaced as the elevator dinged. Gibbs walked into the bullpen, taking a sip of his coffee. He paused, seeing only Tony sitting at his desk. Ziva and McGee were strangely absent.

"DiNozzo, report?" Gibbs ordered.

"Okay Boss… there are five things that you need to know today, but don't worry. I won't start singing it like the five days of Christmas. I did date this girl once that had five golden rings and it was a little creepy," Tony rambled.

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry Boss. Okay, one – there's a new coffee machine in the break room and I'm pretty sure that it tastes worse than normal. Two – McGee has food poisoning, he's been in the bathroom for most of the morning. Three – Abby has had five Caf-Pows already this morning and she has wrapped everyone's stapler in wrapping paper, twice. It's crazy like that one time she—"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted.

"Sorry Boss. Four – Ducky won't be coming in today. Five – Ziva has a high fever and apparently a rash, so Ducky is taking care of her, but he'll be in later."

"Alright, get to work."

"You know, I think I might actually be coming down with something."

Gibbs sat down at his desk and glared at his agent across the bullpen. "That's called hypochondria, DiNozzo."

"Understood."

Tony picked up the first file and started to fill out the monotonous paperwork. He quickly found himself doodling snowmen and snowflakes on the edges of the paper. Tony pulled out his eraser and tried to remove the pictures, but forgot that he'd been using pen. Dang. McGee emerged from the bathroom and took a seat at his desk. Gibbs took a good look at him.

"You okay, McGee?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You look like hell. Go home. You don't need to be here today. Tony and I can handle the paperwork."

"It's alright. I don't have anything else to do. My plans got cancelled for Christmas; my parents and sister are visiting my grandparents. I'm alone for the holidays," Tim muttered.

Gibbs nodded once and returned to his work.

"That's depressing Tiny Tim," Tony added.

"Thanks Tony," Timothy mumbled.

Tony continued filing out his paperwork, occasionally glancing in McGee's direction. He didn't look well at all. Tony stood up and walked towards the break room to get a new cup of the nasty coffee. He'd also received an email that Abby had placed some of her infamous gingerbread cookies in there. As he walked towards the room, Tony's foot stepped a little too far to the right and a small wrapped box tumbled off another box from next to one of the Christmas trees. Little slips of white paper decorated the carpet.

"Oh crap," Tony whispered.

He began to scoop up the papers and suddenly stopped. The handwriting on one of them was familiar. It was Ziva's handwriting, though her name wasn't on it. Tony realized what he was looking at; it was the box of Christmas Wishes. It was Abby's idea. She had everyone in the building write what they wanted for Christmas on a slip of paper and she put it in the box for Santa. _Not to be alone._ It was a simple wish and so very sad. Making sure that no one was watching him, Tony dug around in the slips, looking for McGeek's handwriting. _To be with family._ It was also depressing since he had just said that he couldn't be with his family. Tony didn't even bother to look for one from Gibbs. He tucked the two pieces of paper into his pocket and placed the box back by the tree.

Tony hurried back from the break room with his cookie and sat down at his desk. McGee quickly covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, looking grateful that Tony had already eaten the cookie. Tony began to hum softly to himself. _You're a mean, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch._

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Sorry, Boss."

McGee groaned softly, putting a hand on his forehead. Gibbs didn't like seeing his agent like this and decided to change the situation.

"Tony, take McGee home. I can finish the paperwork."

"Sure, Boss. McGrinch, meet me at my car in a few minutes. Bring a bucket or something with you; there's no way you are throwing up in my car."

McGee didn't protest, just slipped on his coat and grabbed his bag, heading towards the garage. Tony waited until Gibbs was out of sight to tell his plan to the older man. Gibbs gave him a smile as he saw the wheels turning in his head, planning something that only DiNozzo could pull off.

"Can you get Abby and Ducky to your house at seven? I've got a plan to make sure that everyone has a good Christmas. Have Ducky bring some of his famous holiday treats and I'll get Ziva and McGee there. I have a special little surprise for them."

"Alright," Gibbs sighed, giving a smile as Tony ran excitedly from the bullpen and hurried into the elevator. He shook his head as he smiled.

* * *

Ziva sat on her couch, wrapped in a blanket and sighing as she flipped through the channels. It was Christmas Eve and she was miserably sick at home with no one there. Ducky had stayed with her for a while, keeping her company and dabbing her forehead to lower her fever. Ziva's entire body was aching and she desperately wanted to scratch the rash that had appeared on her back, arms, and legs. Ducky determined that it was from her new fabric softener and she was having an allergic reaction. She pulled a Kleenex from the box and blew her nose, groaning as she lay back down. There was a soft knock at the door, but Ziva didn't move to answer it.

"Ziva, its Tony. Open up," he spoke in a sing-song voice.

Ziva pulled the blanket around her shoulders as she slowly walked to the door. Tony was making funny faces in the peep hole. She pulled the door open, giving him a frustrated look.

"What do you need Tony?" she asked.

Tony quickly pushed his way inside and handed her a white paper bag. Ziva looked inside and saw cough drops, cold and flu medicine, and some warm mittens. He picked up her coat off the table and held it out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you. Take some cold medicine, and put your coat on. At least you're wearing the nice pajamas pants," he teased. "Those mittens are for you too. Can't have your cold get worse."

"Tony," Ziva protested.

"Don't say anything." Tony put a finger to her lips to silence her and then helped her into her coat and gave her some of the drugs. "Just come on, trust me."

Tony held her blanket and wrapped it around her coat as she put on her slippers. He was so excited for something, and it caused her to smile. He pulled a silk handkerchief from his jacket pocket and covered up her eyes, tying it behind her head. Tony put his hands on her shoulders and guided her out of the apartment, down the elevator and out the front door. The cold snowflakes fell on her face as Ziva anxiously waited for the surprise.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ziva whispered.

Ever so gently, Tony removed the blindfold and put his hands on Ziva's shoulders. She opened her eyes and gasped. Standing before them were two strong horses, pulling a Christmas sleigh that was waiting with warm blankets and a sleepy looking McGee, also dressed in a coat and pajama pants. It was beautiful. Ziva stepped closer, gently touching the horse's nose and smiling.

"Tony, I do not know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet," Tony laughed.

He put out his hand and helped her climb up into the sleigh, putting her between McGee and him. He tucked the blanket around her to keep her warm and motioned for the driver to go. They went down the quiet Christmas streets as the snow caught in their hair and Tony told them a story about his favorite Christmas and then asked McGee to tell his favorite Christmas adventure. The bells on the sleigh were jingling as they went along the road. Tony took his time going to Gibbs' house, letting the two enjoy the sleigh ride. Gibbs was waiting outside with Abby and Ducky. Abby and Ducky came up to admire Tony's ride, while Gibbs waited on the porch watching as Tony lifted Ziva down from the sleigh and offered a hand to help McGee. The group came up to the door, laughing as he let them inside.

"Oh Gibbs," Ziva murmured.

The Christmas tree was covered in beautiful bulbs and lights, providing the only light in the front room. It was like a Christmas dream. Ducky guided the group into the kitchen and served up some of his delicious apple and pumpkin pie, along with several different types of Christmas cookies.

"Do you think I can have some Ducky?" McGee inquired. "It's been a few hours since I was sick."

"Of course Timothy. Would you like some Ziva?"

She nodded, taking the offered plate and went into the living room with a cup of eggnog in her other hand. Tony was sprawled out on the couch after putting a movie into the DVD player. There was a bowl of caramel popcorn sitting next to him. Ziva moved it over as she sat down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket. Tony watched her every move with a smile on his face and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Abby and McGee coming to sit on the floor.

"What movie are we watching Tony?" she asked, plopping down on the floor.

"_It's a Wonderful Life_; it's a DiNozzo Christmas tradition," he answered, drawing his gaze away from Ziva.

Ducky and Gibbs joined them, taking the two chairs in the room. Tony pressed play on the DVD player and settled in to watch the movie as the large ringing bell came on the screen. The black and white movie began to play. Ziva stuck her legs out to the side and leaned against Tony. He held his breath for a moment before he realized that she wasn't teasing him. The young man lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"What made you decide to do this?" Ziva whispered.

"I got a long distance phone call from Santa. I hope he has to pay for that and not me. Apparently the reindeer had too much of Mrs. Claus's special eggnog and couldn't fly this year. He needed a handsome replacement."

"Tony."

"Well, I was considering becoming the Grinch but I didn't think I wanted to paint my skin green, even though I do love that song. _You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_," he started to sing before Ziva elbowed him.

"Tony," she stressed.

"Alright, I accidently knocked out the 'Christmas Wish Box' and I saw what you wrote. You didn't want to be alone for Christmas and since you were sick, I knew you didn't have any plans. I couldn't let that happen."

"Is it not the saying that if you tell someone your wish it will not come true?"

Tony smiled, taking a moment to decide how to answer that question. "That's true. But you didn't tell me, I was sneaky."

"Yes, you were very Grinch-y," Ziva taunted, giving him a smile.

She paused, getting a strange look from Tony. Ziva didn't give him an explanation as she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, feeling his five o'clock shadow prickly stubble on her lips. The woman lingered for just a moment before pulling back and smiling at Tony.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Mistletoe."

Tony quickly looked up at the ceiling and didn't see any mistletoe. He refocused his attention on Ziva as she started to watch the movie again, listening to the story of George Bailey. Tony put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"There's no mistletoe."

"I am sorry, I must have imagined it."

Ziva smiled as Tony pulled her closer to his chest and gave her a little squeeze, before whispering softly in her ear. "I better not get your cold."

Ziva elbowed him hard, causing him to yelp. Gibbs glared at them and the rest of the group stared at the couple sitting on the couch. Tony was grateful that no one could see his blush in the dim lights of the TV and Christmas tree.

"Are you two done?" Gibbs demanded with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Boss."

"Alright Tony. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas everyone."

The team repeated the greeting to each other and then settled in to watch_ It's a Wonderful Life_ and eat caramel popcorn, though some of it was thrown at Tony when he stated that Mary Bailey was attractive for a woman back then, but she was probably more of Gibbs' type. The head smack made them all laugh as they spent Christmas Eve with their family, not needing anything else. It was a perfect Christmas that they would never forget. Tony might disagree a little since he ended up with a Christmas gift from Ziva a few days later; her nasty fever and cold.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a little Christmas present review! :)_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Emma_


End file.
